New Years Eve
by mccurdsgrande
Summary: - and kiss me underneath the moonlight.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**New Years Eve**_

Freddie sighed as he walked down the street on the freshly laid snow. It made a crunching noise as he walked. He didn't know the exact time, but he guessed around eleven. He had a crush on a girl who had just broken his heart – not that he wasn't used to it with Carly, but it still hurt. At 21, he thought it would hurt less, him being a man and all but it didn't. It really _didn't_.

As he was walking lost in his thoughts, he suddenly realised it had started snowing again. At first he wondered about Carly's party, if he should go but soon decided against it when he realised _Lucy _would be there. He probably wouldn't be able to go to Carly's without her being there, since she was Carly's roommate.

"Freddie!" He heard someone shout from behind him. He whirled around to be facing his best friend and first _real _love, Sam. "Is everything okay? I've been shouting your name for like, five minutes."

He watched her for a moment, taking in her beauty. She was clad in a pair of jeans, black boots and red trench coat with her regular blonde curls in but something about the way the light hit her made her look more beautiful than usual – or maybe he was just coming to a realisation.

"Freddie!" She yelled again, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Is anyone home?"

He nodded quickly, "Sorry, I was lost in thoughts."

"Uh-huh." Sam replied. "What's eating you? You look like someone just murdered your puppy."

Freddie sighed again, "Lucy." He really only had to say her name and Sam knew she been a bitch again.

She rolled her eyes, "I told you she's nothing but trouble." Freddie scoffed and she rolled her eyes again. "Oh, you know what I mean. She's nothing but someone who would lead you on then break your heart."

"You just don't like her because she's Carly's roommate." Freddie replied.

Sam nodded in agreement, "Very true. Sometimes it's as though Carly prefers her to me, but that's not the point. The point is she's always a bitch to you, and no one gets to do that but me."

"You're not a bitch to me, Sam." Freddie said. "You just tease me, there's a difference."

Sam smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Why aren't you at Carly's party, anyway?" Freddie asked.

"I got bored. Carly was mingling and Spencer wasn't in. You weren't there, so I decided to go for a walk." Sam answered. "Besides, my date went off with Wendy."

Freddie shook his head, "We're both having a good night then."

"The only I'm worried about is not having anyone to kiss at midnight." Sam replied.

Freddie stopped walking and looked at his watch. Sam stopped walking too and whirled around, giving him a questionable look. "Its two minutes to midnight."

"Oh." Sam replied. "Well, let's get back to the party then." She began walking away.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, "Wait. We should wait until midnight."

Sam shrugged, "Whatever." Freddie looked at his watch again. One minute. "I thought you'd want to get to the party to kiss Lucy when the clock strikes midnight."

Freddie shook his head, "She's not worth it. I'm sure she'd rather be kissing _Jake _anyway."

"Oh, Freddie…" Sam began. "I think you have a type."

_Five._

"Going after girls who won't love you back…"

_Four._

"I mean first Carly…"

_Three._

"Now, Lucy…"

_Two._

"I mean, when will you learn, huh?"

_One. _Freddie didn't reply – with words anyway. He stepped forward and captured Sam's lips with his own. He kissed her soft lips, and lightly tugged on her bottom lip asking for entrance. She gratefully gave it to him. He slid his tongue through her lips as she moaned into his mouth. Both of his hands were on either side of her cheeks, while hers rested on his hips from the shock. He pulled away – soon for Sam's liking.

"Happy New Year, Sam." His voice was low and husky.

She panted slightly, trying to get some oxygen into her lungs but he didn't give her long – or time to reply before re-joining their lips – both of them practically glowing underneath the moonlight with the snow falling gracefully to the floor.

A/N: It's so short, but I'm quite proud of that. Hehe. Let me know what you think, I don't mind criticism. 


End file.
